This invention is concerned with a bomb disposal clothing system designed to afford a wearer a maximum amount of protection against high velocity fragments and blast effects caused by exploding bombs. The wearer of this clothing system is engaged in the hazardous duty of deactivating and disposing of bombs and other dangerous munitions.
An explosive ordnance disposal protective suit must not only provide a high level of ballistic and blast protection but must also provide the wearer with a high degree of flexibility, mobility and manual dexterity. Other significant requirements include comfort, low weight, and resistance to formation of static electricity, magnetic charge or spark. The head protective gear must not restrict breathing, or impair the senses of sight, hearing or speech.
Prior explosive protective systems provided much less than the desired level of ballistic protection. Bomb fragments of various weights and velocities easily penetrated such systems. These suits proved to be extremely bulky, which greatly impaired the movement of the wearers. Suits in which the helmet and face shield constituted a single unit had the disadvantage of exerting a strain upon the wearer's neck and head when he leaned forward, tending to throw him off balance.
The protective clothing described herein address these and other deficiencies present in prior and currently available commercially manufactured bomb disposal armor systems. As will be explained further, an important element of the present invention is the use of a combined chest plate, face shield. However, to provide an effective level of protection, the entire system should be worn. The system consists of five major components: coat, trousers, helmet, helmet bonnet and one piece chest and face plate.